


When You Have To Babysit Your Boyfriends Masked Alter Who's Basically A Cat With Thumbs

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Masky perches on the surprisingly sturdy curtain rod hissing furiously while Jay impatiently waits for him to come down.“IF YOU BREAK THE CURTAINS WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!!! DOWN!!”Masky glares before huffing and jumping off the curtain rod and scurrying onto the bed still sulking. Jay’s exhausted, he’s been dealing with Masky who he’s learnt is basically a cat with thumbs for the past two hours.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Masky
Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	When You Have To Babysit Your Boyfriends Masked Alter Who's Basically A Cat With Thumbs

Masky perches on the surprisingly sturdy curtain rod hissing furiously while Jay impatiently waits for him to come down.

“IF YOU BREAK THE CURTAINS WE HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!!! DOWN!!”

Masky glares before huffing and jumping off the curtain rod and scurrying onto the bed still sulking. Jay’s exhausted, he’s been dealing with Masky who he’s learnt is basically a cat with thumbs for the past two hours. The man he and Tim have been calling “Hoodie” broke into their hotel room and stole Tim’s pills yet again, leaving him to have a seizure on Jay’s lap. Jay realized Tim wasn’t Tim when his normally warm and bright eyes opened to revel a glassy and confused look. Jay recognized the eyes of the masked man immediately and froze. He knows he can’t outrun or take Masky in a fight, all he can do is freeze and wait to be attacked once again. Instead of punching Jay like expected, he tenderly cups Jay’s face in his hands, as if Masky’s looking him over. 

“You’re safe with me. I don’t want to hurt you or Tim. Please don’t attack me again.”

That seems to be good enough for the masked man that crawled back into Jay’s lap and fell asleep for a few hours. Now that he’s awake, Masky wants Jay to keep him entertained by playing with the curtains with him.

“Stop sulking. You know we can’t play with the curtains. We can find something else to do that won’t get us fined okay? How about we make dinner? I’m getting kind of hungry.”

At the mention of dinner Masky nods enthusiastically and shuffles through the brochures laid out on the side table. He comes across an ad for pizza and shoves it into Jay’s chest while shaking his head eagerly. Seeing Tim’s face when he’s clearly not Tim is throwing Jay for a loop. He’s used to the masked man being intimating and well masked, not an oversized toddler. Given, the only interactions he’s had with Masky was before Tim trusted him. Does Tim’s subconscious have something to do with the way Masky treats him? He’ll have to ask about that once Tim comes back.

“Pizza sounds good and we haven’t ordered it for awhile. You okay with pineapple?”

Masky shakes his head violently running to grab Jay’s phone so he can call. 

“Enthusiastic aren’t you?”

Jay turns his back to Masky for just a few moments to order their pizza when he hears the sounds of the vacuuming running. 

“Masky? What are you doing?”

They vacuum comes flying into the kitchen with Masky riding it like a moving chair. Jay just sighs, giving up on getting out of this situation without getting billed.


End file.
